Entre culpabilité et remord
by Amethyste-gracieuse
Summary: Les derniers instant laissent toujours une trace pour celui qui y assiste, ou pas.


**Naruto**

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ^^

**Résumé :** Les derniers instant laissent toujours une trace pour celui qui y assiste, ou pas.

**Couples :** Aucun

**Entre culpabilité et remord, elle ne sait que susciter**

_« La __culpabilité__ est un __sentiment__irrationnel__, le __sentiment__ d'__être__responsable__ de __tout__ le __mal__ du __monde__. Le __remords__, lui __exprime__ une __nostalgie__, le __regret__ de ce qui __aurait__ pu __être__ et n'a pas été. » _[Antonio Tabucchi]

« J'ai toujours su qu'un jour je te reverrais, mais je sais pas pourquoi, jamais cette scène n'est apparue devant moi »

Allongée sur le sol, baignant dans un marre de sang frais, laissant un goût ferreux sur le palais lorsqu'on approchait à moins d'un mètre, elle était là, le regard étrangement calme et paisible tourné vers lui.

Un instant il s'était arrêté, surpris sans doute d'entendre cette voix, si semblable et en même temps très différente siffler dans ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette fois il n'avait pas continué sa route, peut-être parce que là il savait que c'était vraiment la dernière fois qu'il l'entendrait…

« Maudite guerre hein ? »

La kunochi toussa, cracha un peu de sang, salissant un peu plus sa tunique déjà imbibé, trouée en son centre au niveau des poumons.

Il leva un sourcil et se retourna complètement, jetant un regard vide sur la silhouette au sol, étrangement surréaliste. Il n'eut pas a retenir la vague de culpabilité qui le prenait, car sentant peut-être la chose venir elle avait fermé les yeux, laissant s'échapper une larme, sans doute une larme de douleur à la vue de sa propre dépouille, si faible.

Et lorsqu'il fit un pas vers elle il ne se demanda pas si c'était normal d'hésiter, de vouloir l'a sauver, non il approcha car c'était ce qu'il devait faire, car ce qu'il restait de leur lien était suffisamment présent pour que ce soit lui qui écoute ses dernières paroles, et peut-être parce que dans un sens, il lui accordait cette victoire, l'opportunité de lui dire au revoir.

Il admettait qu'elle avait été forte, tout le monde l'admettait, et quiconque trouvera son corps entouré de celui de ninjas d'Oto, et quelque part une épée qu'il connaissait bien, celle de Kisame prouvait qu'elle avait surpassée l'étiquette qu'on lui avait collé sur son front, un peu trop gros d'ailleurs.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et le fixa, le reconnaissant sans peine, elle l'avait aperçu un peu plus tôt, mais prise dans son combat elle avait laissé Naruto lui courir après, puisque après tout, elle n'était pas assez forte. Mais c'était dure, dure de sentir ce pic de douleur dans le ventre, mêlé à la peur, oui elle avait peur, peur de mourir, si jeune.

Alors elle se mit à pleurer, hoqueter de douleur sous les tremblements causés par l'angoisse et le froid qui s'insinuait en elle. Elle sentait tout, l'étau autour d'elle, la vue qui se brouille, et cette image, lui.

« J'ai pas réussi ! je veux pas mourir, je veux vivre Sasuke ! »

Sa voix était redevenue celle d'une enfant, et Sasuke eut du mal a réprimer cette fois une moue de dégoût, comment elle qui lui avait parue d'un coup tout autre pouvait en fait pleurer devant la mort ? Savait-elle qu'elle ne verrait pas les corps de ses amis la-dehors ? que la mort lui épargnait la douleur de voir son meilleure ami entendu dans un cratère de feu ? Consumé par son démon lui aussi ?

Alors devant cette pression qu'elle imposait, cette atmosphère pesante qu'elle créait en admettant sa mort imminente il ne su que fouiller dans un vieux souvenir, car ce qu'il était devenu ne se prêtait pas à cette scène, et c'est qu'un vague souvenir d'un soir qui lui revient.

« Tu es lourde Sakura »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, on lui avait pas dit comment agir dans ce genre d'occasion, ce qui était logique de faire, alors il se contenta de lui sourire, un sourire froid, le sourire qu'il usait à l'époque lorsqu'il se moquait de Naruto, qu'il méprisait Kakashi, et ignorait Sakura.

Sa respiration se calma, elle venait de se prendre une dernière gifle par celui qu'elle avait aimé, et étrangement, elle avait allure de caresse.

Celui qui avait causé sa mort était paradoxalement celui qui l'a rendait plus douce. Comme la main qui vous frappe pour mieux vous consoler. Elle se demanda vaguement si il trouvait aujourd'hui qui ça en valait le coup, sa vengeance. Car Sasuke n'avait fait que ça dans sa vie, se venger de son frère, se venger du village, et elle savait que viendrait le moment où il se vengerait de lui même, car ce sentiment de responsabilité, tout le monde l'a. Même celui qui était près à détruire le monde, Pein.

Elle pourrait le haïr, mais elle douta que le Sasuke d'aujourd'hui, celui qui lui accordait d'exister au moins une fois était près à porter le sac de ses actes sur ses épaules, et puis ce n'était plus son problème n'est-ce pas ?

Alors elle l'a laissa venir, après tout elle avait exaucé son dernier souhait, et elle l'emporterait avec elle, cette partie de lui.

« Merci »

Et lui impassible, se retourna et repris sa route, il avait accompli sa mission. Et déjà, elle était oubliée.

Alors pourquoi il jeta un dernier regard en arrière, sur les yeux restés figés dans sa direction, et où se dessinait un sourire amer sur son visage ?


End file.
